Brain
by tellie
Summary: Will ja Kate katsovat vanhoja piirrettyjä ja lohkovat huumoria Helenin ja Teslan kustannuksella. Vaatii Pinky and the Brainin tuntemista.


**A/N:** Toinen tekstini Sanctuarysta ikinä ja ensimmäinen ficcini koskaan, jonka olen kääntänyt englanniksi. Älkää menkö katsomaan sitä, se ei ole kaunista katsottava huolimatta siitä, että **lastrequest** betasi sen ja auttoi enkun kanssa. Hänen ehdotustensa perusteella muutin hieman myös tämän suomenkielisen loppua, mutta muutoin tämä on betaamaton.

**Word count: ~**860

**Warnings: **Crackahtävää huumoria, eikä aukene, ellei lukija tunne Pinky and the Brainia.

**Disclaimer:** fanficciä, ja kaikki tietävät, mitä se tarkoittaa

**Full summary:** Will ja Kate katsovat vanhoja piirrettyjä ja lohkovat huumorin Helenin ja Teslan kustannuksella. Vaatii Pinky and the Brainin tuntemista.

* * *

><p>Perjantai-ilta. Willin vanha suosikkihetki, joskin Sanctuaryssa työskentely oli vesittänyt viikonpäivien merkityksen pahanpäiväisesti. V<em>irka-aika<em> merkitsi harvinaisen vähän monille epänormaaleille.

Silti perjantaissa oli sitä jotain. Mikäli meneillään ei ollut mitään, mikä olisi vaatinut erityisen kiireellistä huomiota, Will sai varastaa illan itselleen. Usein hän hakeutui TV-huoneeseen, josta lähes yhtä usein löysi Katen, Isojalan tai Henryn. Joskus heidät kaikki ja lisäksi teetä, popcornia, ja suklaajäätelöä. Ellei sattunut omaamaan tolkuttoman kallista makua, _toisin kuin eräs_, ei mies voinut juuri muuta kaivata.

No, ehkä sentään rakastavan naisen kainaloonsa ja muutaman pullollisen olutta. Mutta Claran ja Ashleyn jälkeen Will ei uskaltanut päästää ajatuksiaan edes siihen suuntaan.

Willin helpotukseksi TV-huoneesta kuului Katen naurua. Kate ei ollut tuntenut Asheytä, eikä Claraa, joten hän ei surrut kuten muut. Juuri siksi hänen seurassaan oli helppo olla näinä synkkinä aikoina, kun halusi vain hetkeksi unohtaa.

"Iltaa", Kate tervehti, kun TV-huoneen ovi avautui. Hänen katseensa palasi välittömästi ruutuun, jolla Animaanisten Yakko lauloi läpi kaikki maailman maat. Laulu tosin oli hieman ajastaan jäljessä.

"Saksa, nyt yhtenä kappaleena, ja Tsekkoslovakia?" Will huomautti hymyillen. Kate ei voinut kuin kohauttaa olkiaan.

"Näitä minä katsoin pienenä. Varmasti sinäkin. Istu alas ja ota vähän nostalgiaa ja popcornia."

Will noudatti kehotusta. Hän oli aina pitänyt Animaanisista, etenkin Yakkon lauluista. Pian menossa oli klippi, jossa Yakko lauloi läpi kaikki englannin sanat.

Kappale loppui, ja sekä Will että Kate nauroivat Dick Buttonin loppukommentille.

"En muistanutkaan tuota. Hei, mistä sinä löydät näitä?" Will kysyi. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Animaanisia vuosikausiin.

"Se on sellainen uusi kätevä keksintö, Internet. Nyt shh, seuraava on todella hyvä!"

_They're Pinky and The Brain _

_Yes, Pinky and The Brain _

_One is a genius _

_The other's insane. _

_They're laboratory mice _

_Their genes have been spliced _

_They're dinky _

_They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain _

_Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain _

_Brain._

"Ei tätä!"

"Höh, Will, älä ole ilonpilaaja."

"No anteeksi vaan, mutta en ole voinut sietää tätä sarjaa sen hetken jälkeen jona tapasin Teslan."

Kate ei peitellyt huvittuneisuuttaan. "Mitä ihmeen tekemistä tällä voi olla Teslan kanssa?"

_Before each night is done _

_Their plan will be unfurled _

_By the dawning of the sun _

_They'll take over the world. _

_They're Pinky and The Brain _

_Yes, Pinky and The Brain _

_Their twilight campaign _

_Is easy to explain. _

_To prove their mousey worth_

_They'll overthrow the Earth _

_They're dinky _

_They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain _

_Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain _

_Narf!_

"No siinähän se jo tuli."

"Ai mikä?

"Koko se kuvio. Nero jolla on muokatut geenit ja joka yrittää todistaa jotain valloittamalla maailman hourupäisten suunnitelmiensa avulla."

Ruudulla pieni valkoinen hiiri kertoi suunnitelmaansa huomattavasti vähemmän terävälle rikoskumppanilleen. Hän aikoi hypnotisoida massoja käyttäen apunaan harvinaisen sammakon ihon tuottamia nesteitä.

"Huomaan yhtäläisyyden", Kate totesi yhä huvittuneempana.

Will nyökkäsi. "Eikä siinä kaikki. Avaa _Cinebrainia_, kolmannen kauden toinen jakso."

Kate teki työtä käskettyä ja oli tukehtua popcorneihinsa, kun piirretty Edison esitteli videoprojektoriaan pahaa-aavistamattomille ihmisille. Brain tietenkin huomautti teknologian olevan vielä lastenkengissään ja kaipaavan todellista neroa (eli Brainia), jotta teknologia pääsisi arvoiseensa käyttöön.

"Karmiva, oikeastaan", Katen oli myönnettävä.

"Eikö?"

Willin hämmästykseksi Kate purskahti niin kovaan nauruun, ettei hetkeen saanut sanaa suustaan.

"Jos..." Naurua.

"Jos, jos Brain on Vlad, niin", Kate yritti, mutta sanat katkesivat taas nauruun. "Niin.. Pinky... on Helen Magnus!"

Äkillisessä valaistuksen puuskassa Will ymmärsi, miksi järkyttyneet henkilöt piirrettiin suu apposen avoimena. Hän keräsi leukansa lattialta, puhalsi siitä enimmät pölyt pois ja ähkäisi: "Onko sinulla päässä vikaa?"

"Älä yritä vierittää syytä minun niskoilleni, William, tämä on sinun teoriasi!"

"...", Will sanoi ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään, ja Kate sai uuden naurukohtauksen.

"Ajattele, vuosisadan rakkaustarina! Myöhemmissä jaksoissahan Brain luopuu maailmasta Pinkyn vuoksi, jossain vaiheessa maailman valloituksesta Pinkyn vuoksi, ja sitten palaa taas sen pariin Pinkyn vuoksi", Kate sanoi, hihittäin sanojen välissä vain vähän. "Söpöä!"

Will teki parhaansa ollakseen traumatisoitumatta, mutta menestys vaikutti huonolta.

Kate jatkoi armotta: "Haha! Ja heillähän on melkein-lapsikin, Romaalainen Numero Yksi. Nimi on kuin suoraan Teslan suusta!"

"Kuvottava ajatus", Will mutisi. Tosin hänen oli myönnettävä, että sanoissa oli omanlaistaan julman epäkunnioittavaa perää. "Magnus nylkee sinut elävältä jos saa kuulla tästä, ja jos Tesla kuulee tästä, se on vasta alkuverryttelyä!"

"Äh, mistä hän-"

Kuten näissä tilanteissa usein tapahtuu, huoneen ovi avautui ja Helenin pää ilmestyi näkyviin: "Nikola pyysi kertomaan, ei tosin ihan näin kauniilla sanankäänteillä, että teidän metelinne häiritsee häntä. Hänellä on meneillään joku tärkeä projekti, jonka on oltava valmis ennen huomista aamua, joten yrittäkää olla vähän hiljempaa."

Will ja Kate tuijottivat Magnusta hetken. Parhaista yrityksistään huolimatta molemmat räjähtivät nauruun.

Magnus vilkaisi ruutua, jolla siniset kipinät kieppuivat ympäri pienoisen sähköteknisen onnettomuuden kokeneen hiiren korvia. Heleninkin suupielet kääntyivät huvittuneeseen hymyyn, mutta hän pudisti päätään.

"Vakavasti, Will, Kate. Nikolalla on hyvä kuulo, eikä hänen laboratorionsa ole kovinkaan kaukana. Olisi vähättelyä sanoa, että hän on huonolla tuulella."

Magnuksen pää katosi ovenraosta ja ovi sulkeutui. Will ja Kate tuijottivat toisiaan hetken, ja sitten uusi naurunpuuska valtasi heidät. Molemmat tekivät parhaansa lopettaakseen, mutta pelkkä vilkaisu toiseen sai toisen purskahtamaan uuteen nauruun.

Huomattavasti myöhemmin Will ymmärtäisi, että juuri tänä iltana hän oli alkanut päästä yli Ashleyn ja Claran kuolemasta. Toistaiseksi kuitenkin hänellä oli kädet täynnä työtä nauramisessa, ja pian naurun pidättelemisessä, kun Tesla omassa kunnioitettavassa persoonassaan tuli paikalle vain huutaakseen TV-huoneen kaksikolle.


End file.
